The Night is Young
by Ana Hazel
Summary: A 3 year-old with a sugar rush makes for a hell of a night for his parents.


**Title: The Night is Young**

**Author: ** Hazel  
><strong>Genre:<strong> fluff, humor, challenge entry  
><strong>Characters:<strong> L/M, Ben  
><strong>Timeframe:<strong> 30 ABY  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A 3 year-old with a sugar rush make for a hell of a night for his parents.

**Disclaimer: **The Star Wars Universe does not belong to me (unfortunately). I just like to play with it

**Author's notes: **This is my entry for the Skywalker-Jade Revival Society August 2011 Challenge.

The Challenge was _to write a fic about Luke and Mara having a late night, the reason and timeframe is up to you._

_Must include a Star Wars-ified verson of one of these phases (if you can include all five, I will bow down before your greatness):_

_- "You have lost your marbles"_

_-"If it looks like a duck, swims like a duck, and quacks like a duck, then it probably is a duck"_  
><em>-"The opera isn't over till the fat lady sings"<em>  
><em>-"To the ends of the earth"<em>

* * *

><p>"Why, oh why would you let Wes Janson baby-sit a three-year-old, Skywalker?" Mara Jade Skywalker complained while watching her toddler son jumping on his parents' bed and squealing. It was past two in the morning and the boy showed no sign of slowing down. It was the sugar rush from hell.<p>

"I had a meeting, you were out and Han and Leia weren't here." Luke justified.

"Yes, but _Wes Janson_?"

"He was right there and he offered."

"It's official - you have blown your fuses." She stated, throwing her arms in the air. "Now how will we make him settle?" She asked, pointing at her son who was now running around the room with his arms wide open while pretending to be an X-wing - not a pilot, but the actual fighter.

"What the hell, did Janson feed him, anyway?" Luke asked, frowning.

"Every sugar treat he could get his hands on." Mara replied, getting up and trying to catch Ben. "Come to mommy, sweetie."

"NO!" Ben shouted, while dodging his mother at the very last possible second and laughing his little heart out. At least someone was having fun.

"I guess we're just gonna have to tire him out." Luke said, getting up from the safe distance of the farthest corner.

"Just follow my lead, speak softly and carry a big foamstick." He instructed his wife and handed her one of the many foamsticks that were lying around.

"Hey Ben," Luke called to his son, "let's team up and catch Mommy."

"Hey!" Mara protested, but started running nonetheless.

After much running around, jumping over the beds and the couches, ducking behind assorted furniture and clubbing each other senseless, Ben and Luke finally managed to corner Mara in the study and told her to surrender or prepare to be tickled to death.

"No way, Farmboy and Junior Farmboy - this show isn't over till the Hutt burps." She shouted out, making Ben laugh even harder, and charged.

"We will _win_, Mommy. We will chase you to the ends of the galaxy." Luke exclaimed after Mara ran him over, in the full sense of the word.

When it finally became apparent that Ben's energy was dwindling, Mara allowed herself to be tackled and tickled by her two favorite men. After she stated her surrender, Luke instructed Ben to just lie there, holding Mommy and to make sure she didn't escape again.

Within two minutes, the little boy was laying quietly.

"Do you think he's sleeping? Luke asked gently.

"If it looks like he's sleeping, feels like he's sleeping and sounds like he's sleeping, then he probably _is_ sleeping." Mara replied with a smirk.

"Finally." Luke sighed and picked up his toddler to put him down in his own bed.

When he came to his bedroom, Mara had already prepared their bed for them and gotten into her nightgown.

"For the record, Luke, if Janson ever pulls something like this again, _he _is dealing with the consequences." Mara said when Luke joined her in bed

Wrapping his arm around his wife and pulling her close to him he could only agree.

And within two minutes, they too were fast asleep.

~End~


End file.
